Welcome to Rome Enrique one shot
by miss89
Summary: You're just moved to Rome and you do not want to be there. Strolling in the big city someone suddenly bumps into you.


**From the author:** The first one shot I ever made. A random one.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Special signs:** The blank lines are meant for you to inset either your own or a random name.

* * *

You were just moved to Rome, cause of your fathers work. So you moved from everything; school, family, friends. Your parents had found a nice house and tried to cheer you up, saying you were going to find some new friends. Most of the way to the new house you were sulking, missing the friends you had at home._  
_- "Well here we are" your father announced stopping outside a smaller house.  
- "Great" you mumbled sarcastic while getting out of the car, looking at the house. This was going to be your new home?  
- "Come on ______ you have to see your new room" you mother smiled walking inside. You sighed and very slowly walked after while they show you around. You just nodded at it.

At dinner you just sat playing with the food with your fork.  
Mother: "Something wrong honey?" she asked while give you a worried look.  
- "Im not really hungry.. Im going to bed" you said and walked to your room laying on the bed glare at the ceiling, thinking about how much you missed your friends.  
Next morning after your dad went to work you decided to take a look around the city - just to pass the time of course. You didn't care about not know where you were, you were just walking. There were a lot of people on the streets. You passed a bazaar. Shops with clothes, fruit, spices - it all made a strange smell as you walked pass them. When you turned around a corner someone bumped into you making you fall on your bout.  
- "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, are you okay?" he asked while helping you up.  
- "I'm fine, thank you" you said and you looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes.  
- "You sure? I didn't mean to" he said and you snapped out of your thoughts.  
- "Yea, I'm fine.. just uh, bit shocked I guess", you smiled and he returned your smile.  
- "I'm Enrique, what's your name?"  
- "______" you replied.  
- "_______ what a pretty name, just like you". You blushed a bit to yourself and got to your senses again.  
- "Thank you" you smiled.  
- "Why haven't I seen you here before?"  
- "Just moved here yesterday, so I'm just walking around I guess" //That sound really bad// you thought to yourself.  
- "Let me show you around then" he said grapping your hand while dragging you through the crowded place_.//Wow, this guy must know Rome very well//_ you thought.  
He took you to the Colosseum, which you secretly always had wished to see. You were more or less speechless to all that he could tell about Rome. While you walked to down town he asked where you come from. You told him you came from Firenze, but sadly had to move cause of your father's new job. He listened carefully to all you said and nodded.  
- "Im sorry to hear that.. I hope you come to like it here, it's an awesome place, I lived here my whole life" he told and you looked at him surprised.  
- "Well I guess" you said shortly while you walked up the streets and passed a lot of nice shops. You looked at the windows you passed. Maybe this could turn to be a good day. Suddenly he stopped and turned to you asking if you were hungry. It was about 2pm and you didn't got much breakfast so you said you actually were getting a little hungry. He lightened up and your hand leading you to a restaurant not far from where you were. You ordered both a lunch pizza and a coke and while you were eating you talked about everything and nothing at same time. You found his company kinda funny and laughed sometimes.

You spend a couple of hours at the restaurant before you decided to move on. It was getting a little late and you didn't wanted your parents to be nervous, so you told him you had to go home.  
- "Yea sure, I'll walk you some of the way" he offered and you smiled and nodded a thanks. On the way home you stopped at a fountain - your ways parted here.  
- "Thank you for everything Enrique, I had such a great time" you smiled  
- " Me too _____ " he said and kissed your cheek. You blushed slightly and smiled.  
- "So, will I see you around?" you asked.  
- "You would" he winked at you and you gave him a kiss on his cheek before walking home.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Enrique Giancarlo one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
